


Когда приходит чума

by LaBoiteDePandore



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBoiteDePandore/pseuds/LaBoiteDePandore
Summary: Когда в город приходит чума, у всех свои причины в нем оставаться.





	Когда приходит чума

Иногда ей кажется, что яркая лазурь неба отсвечивает красным. Что трава, деревья и даже земля стали алыми, насыщенного рубинового оттенка. Люди на улицах пугливо шарахаются друг от друга, впиваясь взглядом в незнакомые лица, отыскивая малейшие признаки болезни. Некоторые дома скалятся разбитыми окнами, и кажется, что темнота в них обретает форму – не то человека, не то демона, - готовая забрать, задушить, залить белки глаз алым цветом свежей крови.

На улицах давно не слышно веселого смеха детей, музыки бродячих оркестров; предсказатели судеб не зазывают в свои палатки и не рассыпают перед собой кости, камешки или цветастые карты. Все знают судьбу – и свою, и целого города. Она течет по затопленным районам красной водой; бежит по дорогам красными жуками; стоит на выходе из города в виде мрачных стражников – из города не сбежать, в город не войти, даже если и нашелся бы полоумный, желающий поглядеть вблизи на умирающую Везувию.

Она чувствует дыхание смерти повсюду, даже в магазине: терпкий аромат сушеных трав смешивается со сладковатым запахом гнили, который сворачивается клубком в горле и забивает ноздри. Ей даже кажется, что у запаха есть свой вкус – тухлой рыбы, которая покрывает пристань и берега города. Его не могут перебить ни зажженные ароматические смеси, ни вода, ни еда, обильно сдобренная специями, – по правде сказать, ей все больше кажется, что и у еды такой же приторный, тошнотворный и гнилой вкус.

Она ненавидит замок, в подвале которого лучшие умы города пытаются найти лекарство. Она ненавидит темный подвал и его затхлый воздух, пропитанный безнадежностью и отчаянием. Она ненавидит немигающий взгляд Вальдемара – он кажется единственным счастливым существом в городе. А может, и во всем мире – ей уже и не верится, что где-то существуют страны, не знающие, что такое чума.

Джулиан не спит уже целую вечность, и она видит его осунувшиеся щеки, заострившиеся скулы и синяки под глазами – даже его вечная ухмылка поблекла, и все чаще тонкие губы складываются в узкую линию со страдальческим изломом. Она каждый день приносит ему все новые отчеты: болезнь прогрессирует, умирают абсолютно все, от первых признаков до смерти проходит все меньше времени, на улицах остаются лишь бездомные и врачи в длинноклювых масках. Сначала Джулиан вздрагивал, смотрел на нее с надеждой, но в последние дни в его глазах только отчаяние и немой вопрос.

\- Десять, - говорит она сегодня.  
\- Тридцать, - скажет она завтра.  
\- Несколько сотен, - это будет к концу недели.  
А потом они перестанут считать.

В ее взгляде читается только ненависть, когда она провожает повозки, едущие в сторону доков. Все знают: это дорога в один конец. Дальше только лазарет, крематорий и берег моря, куда закопают все, что от тебя осталось. Врачи отводят глаза от тяжело груженых повозок: их колеса оставляют на земле глубокие борозды, а лошади едва ли не надрываются. Иногда из них слышатся плач и крики о помощи – далеко не все, кого грузят в наскоро сколоченные телеги, мертвы. Эти крики преследуют ее по ночам, и она просыпается, окруженная призраками, и почти видит их алые, словно рубины, глаза.

Вальдемар становится все счастливее, Джулиан – бледнее, остальные доктора меняются все чаще и чаще, и даже не нужно спрашивать, куда они исчезают. Дни сливаются в бесконечную смену измученных лиц, стонов, запахов гнили; окрашиваются во все оттенки красного – вода, небо, земля, глаза, язвы, плащи и маски докторов; проносятся как один миг и длятся вечность, и ей кажется, что из этого замкнутого круга не вырваться никому и никогда. Она почти перестает заходить в магазин – не хватает времени, и ночует там же, в подвале, с пола которого уже давно не отмывается кровь. В один из таких дней Джулиан возвращается из дворца с непонятным выражением лица и сообщает, что болезнь добралась и до графа.

\- Кроме глаз пока ничего, - говорит он и отводит взгляд. Она знает: когда краснеют глаза, остается недолго, от силы несколько дней.

Граф оказывается стойким – проходит два дня, три, десять, Джулиан говорит, что ему становится хуже, но он живет.

\- Почему именно он? – спрашивает Джулиан. Об этом думают все – во дворце, на улицах, в подвале, об этом шепчутся доктора и умирающие: слухи по городу разносятся едва ли не быстрее чумы. Умирают врачи, ученые, умирают люди на улицах, но граф, которого ненавидит едва ли не весь город, живет.

Джулиан, кажется, совсем перестает есть и спать, часто запирается в своей каморке – она знает, что граф требует от него лекарство. Но никто не хочет найти его сильнее, чем сам Джулиан – она знает и это.

Улицы становятся совсем пустынны, все больше домов пустеет, и хулиганы даже не разбивают окна. Она быстрым шагом доходит до магазина и не старается зажечь огонь: она давно научилась ориентироваться в полумраке. Быстро переодевшись, она слышит, как хлопает входная дверь и замирает, повернувшись лицом к окну. Они не виделись - сколько? Неделю? Месяц? Она давно уже потеряла счет этим дням.

\- Селин? – голос Азры звучит так, словно и он не спал целую вечность. – Хорошо, что ты дома.  
\- Я уже ухожу, - отвечает она ровно, спокойно и холодно.  
\- Нет, - говорит Азра и подходит ближе. – Мы должны уехать отсюда, мы ничего не можем сделать. Лекарства нет, Селин, город вымирает.  
Она выпрямляет спину, расправляет плечи и прикрывает глаза.  
\- Выход есть всегда, Азра. Джулиан найдет лекарство, обязательно. И я останусь с ним.  
\- Ты не можешь в это верить по-настоящему. Ну же, собирай вещи и уходим, я знаю, как пройти мимо стражников, - нетерпеливо говорит Азра. Она слышит, как он ходит по комнате, складывая свои вещи и книги в дорожную сумку.  
\- Я остаюсь, - повторяет она.  
\- Нет, ты не остаешься, - Азра едва ли не срывается на крик, когда кладет ей руку на плечо. Она стряхивает его мягкую ладонь и таким же ровным и холодным голосом повторяет: она никуда не поедет.  
\- Но почему? – даже стоя спиной она почти видит отчаяние в его глазах, чувствует, как он запускает пальцы в спутанные волосы. – Почему ты хочешь рисковать своей жизнью? Я не могу тебе этого позволить!  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоем одобрении, - говорит она. – Я не буду бежать из города, как трусиха. Я останусь с теми, кто делает хоть что-то.  
\- Ты считаешь меня трусом? – спрашивает он. Боль, недоверие, опустошенность – вот что она слышит в его голосе.  
\- Да, - отвечает она. – Ты не стоишь и мизинца Джулиана.  
\- Джулиана, вот как, - говорит он.  
\- Вот так.

Ее слова, кажется, окончательно уничтожают Азру. Она слышит только рваный вдох, тяжелые шаги, когда он спускается по лестнице, и медленный, невыносимо громкий скрип входной двери.

Она выдыхает и прислоняется лбом к холодному пыльному стеклу. В темном окне ничего не отражается, но ей кажется, что она видит отражение своих глаз – зеленых, непривычно ярких на алом, рубиновом фоне белков.

Она работает в подвале еще несколько дней, ловит на себе взгляды: заинтересованный, голодный – Вальдемара и сочувствующие – еще живых пациентов. Она считает, что ей повезло – у нее нет язв, тело не скручивают судороги, ей владеет лишь огромная, всепоглощающая слабость. Ей везет еще больше, когда она теряет сознание: именно в этот день Вальдемар занят чем-то особенно важным и не замечает, как ее поднимает один из безымянных врачей.

Сквозь жар и невыносимую головную боль она всполохами видит: повозку и ее деревянные доски с засохшими каплями крови; кусочек багряного неба; ровную гладь воды; высокие стены лазарета. Когда ее, как и всех остальных, небрежно сваливают на холодный пол, она чувствует удушающий сладковатый запах гари и гнили, пропитавший стены крематория. Ей безумно хочется жить, отправляться с Азрой в его путешествия, готовить ему чай и теребить мягкие волосы; и вместе с тем ей хочется, чтобы все закончилось – боль и жар, по сравнению с которыми огонь, наверное, и не почувствуется.

Мысли об Азре, кажется, окончательно раскалывают голову – стыдом, виной и робкой надеждой, что обида была слишком сильна, что он не вернется, не будет ее искать; что он будет в безопасности в своем доме в Нопале или где-нибудь еще. Что он будет счастлив – рано или поздно. Что он будет жить.

Когда она видит перед собой взметнувшиеся алые языки и чувствует запах паленой кожи – своей кожи – все, что она может, это надеяться, что когда-нибудь, в другом мире, она сможет сказать ему самое главное.

\- Прости.


End file.
